Gira Galactic・Tightrope
Gira Galactic・Tightrope is the first song of WITH's members. It first debuted in Episode 146. An alternate version was sung by the unit MY☆DREAM in Episode 191. Performers * WITH - (Episode 146), (Episode 147), (Episode 172), (Episode 179) * MY☆DREAM - (Episode 191) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Damasarenai ze torappu Uso dayo gutto kita yo Kimi to ore to madoi Hitomi ni utsuranu toriniti Seizazu no yō ni Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Kiken sugiru suteppu Kimi wo makizoete Asa to naku Ah yoru to naku Ginga no hate datte Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Damasarenai ze torappu Uso dayo gutto kita yo Kimi to ore to madoi Hitomi ni utsuranu toriniti Seizazu no yō ni Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Kiken sugiru suteppu Kimi wo makizoete Asa to naku Ah yoru to naku Ginga no hate datte - MY☆DREAM Ver.= Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Damasarenai ze torappu Uso dayo gutto kita yo Kimi to ore to madoi Hitomi ni utsuranu toriniti Seizazu no yō ni Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Kiken sugiru suteppu Kimi wo makizoete Asa to naku Ah yoru to naku Ginga no hate datte }} |-| Kanji= 時計の針がふたつ交わる 新たなる世界が始まる 呼吸を合わせて　さぁ 覚悟はできたかい？ 明日におびえているくちびる 流れ星にのせた挑発 胸が騒ぎだしたら 宇宙のダンスホール 踏み外すなよ　ここから（ほんとは） 頼っていいよ　俺には（瀬戸際） 余裕綽々な表情（かお）だって今のうち もうバレバレだぜ　君の．．． Prism Galaxy Giraギャラティック・タイトロープ 騙されないぜトラップ 嘘だよ　グッときたよ 夢の彼方 君と俺とまどい 瞳に映らぬトリニティ 星座図のように つながった Giraギャラティック・タイトロープ 危険すぎるステップ 君をまきぞえて 踊りだしたら 朝となく　Ah　夜となく 銀河の果てだって Be with you 踏み外すなよ　ここから（ほんとは） 頼っていいよ　俺には（瀬戸際） 余裕綽々な表情（かお）だって今のうち もうバレバレだぜ　君の．．． Prism Galaxy Giraギャラティック・タイトロープ 騙されないぜトラップ 嘘だよ　グッときたよ 夢の彼方 君と俺とまどい 瞳に映らぬトリニティ 星座図のように つながった Giraギャラティック・タイトロープ 危険すぎるステップ 君をまきぞえて 踊りだしたら 朝となく　Ah　夜となく 銀河の果てだって Be with you |-| English= The two clock hands intersect Heralding the dawn of a new world Match my breathing and you’ll see Now, are you ready? Your trembling lips fear tomorrow Astride a shooting star, inflamed Your heart beats angrily As we dance in the hall of the cosmos Don’t stray from the path (I mean it) Place your trust in me (We’re on the brink) You won’t look so nonchalant for long You’re wide open, you and your Prism Galaxy On the gleaming galactic tightrope I’m not falling for this trap It’s a lie, and it incensed me Beyond my wildest dreams You and me, caught in a web No trinity reflected in your eyes We’re linked together like By a star chart On the gleaming galactic tightrope A single step could be deadly We’re in a whirlwind And when we dance There’s no morning And there’s no night Even at the edge of the galaxy I’ll be with you Don’t stray from the path (I mean it) Place your trust in me (We’re on the brink) You won’t look so nonchalant for long You’re wide open, you and your Prism Galaxy On the gleaming galactic tightrope I’m not falling for this trap It’s a lie, and it incensed me Beyond my wildest dreams You and me, caught in a web No trinity reflected in your eyes We’re linked together like By a star chart On the gleaming galactic tightrope A single step could be deadly We’re in a whirlwind And when we dance There’s no morning And there’s no night Even at the edge of the galaxy I’ll be with you Full Version Romaji= (honto wa) (setogiwa) Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Damasarenai ze torappu Uso dayo gutto kita yo Kimi to ore to madoi Hitomi ni utsuranu toriniti Seizazu no yō ni Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Kiken sugiru suteppu Kimi wo makizoete Asa to naku Ah yoru to naku Ginga no hate datte (honto wa) (dō kana?) Girigiri naito・romanchikku Tobikonde yo massugu Uso dayo shinjite yo Owari naki kakehiki Shibararete nda guraviti Kore koso unmei Girigiri naito・romanchikku Taiyōkei no goshippu Kimi wo iza natte Sore to naku Ah sarigenaku Kindan no kankei e (honto wa) (setogiwa) Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Damasarenai ze torappu Uso dayo gutto kita yo Kimi to ore to madoi Hitomi ni utsuranu toriniti Seizazu no yō ni Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Kiken sugiru suteppu Kimi wo makizoete Asa to naku Ah yoru to naku Ginga no hate datte - MY☆DREAM Ver.= Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Damasarenai ze torappu Uso dayo gutto kita yo Kimi to ore to madoi Hitomi ni utsuranu toriniti Seizazu no yō ni Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Kiken sugiru suteppu Kimi wo makizoete Asa to naku Ah yoru to naku Ginga no hate datte (honto wa) (dō kana?) Girigiri naito・romanchikku Tobikonde yo massugu Uso dayo shinjite yo Owari naki kakehiki Shibararete nda guraviti Kore koso unmei Girigiri naito・romanchikku Taiyōkei no goshippu Kimi wo iza natte Sore to naku Ah sarigenaku Kindan no kankei e Fumihazusuna yo koko kara (honto wa) Tayotte ī yo ore ni wa (setogiwa) Yoyū shakushaku na kao datte ima no uchi Mō barebare daze kimi no... Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Damasarenai ze torappu Uso dayo gutto kita yo Kimi to ore to madoi Hitomi ni utsuranu toriniti Seizazu no yō ni Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Kiken sugiru suteppu Kimi wo makizoete Asa to naku Ah yoru to naku Ginga no hate datte }} |-| Kanji= 時計の針がふたつ交わる 新たなる世界が始まる 呼吸を合わせて　さぁ 覚悟はできたかい？ 明日におびえているくちびる 流れ星にのせた挑発 胸が騒ぎだしたら 宇宙のダンスホール 踏み外すなよ　ここから（ほんとは） 頼っていいよ　俺には（瀬戸際） 余裕綽々な表情（かお）だって今のうち もうバレバレだぜ　君の．．． Prism Galaxy Giraギャラティック・タイトロープ 騙されないぜトラップ 嘘だよ　グッときたよ 夢の彼方 君と俺とまどい 瞳に映らぬトリニティ 星座図のように つながった Giraギャラティック・タイトロープ 危険すぎるステップ 君をまきぞえて 踊りだしたら 朝となく　Ah　夜となく 銀河の果てだって Be with you 燃えながら落ちていくメテオル 逃がしてはやれないよ生憎 気分はどうだい？なぁ そろそろ頼むぜ 舌の上で転がす「あいしてる」 上手に隠しきれない情熱 澄ましたふり　チラチラ 恒星のミラーボール じれったいだろ　ワザとさ（ほんとは） 気づいてんだろ　ダメだな（どうかな？） 君にShock Shock　どうしたって手に入れたい もう耐えられないぜ　Give me your Prism Galaxy ギリギリナイト・ロマンチック 飛び込んでよまっすぐ 嘘だよ　信じてよ 愛の力 終わりなき駆け引き 縛られてんだグラヴィティ これこそ運命 惹き合った ギリギリナイト・ロマンチック 太陽系のゴシップ 君をいざなって 抜けがけしたら それとなく　Ah　さりげなく 禁断の関係へ Falling with you 踏み外すなよ　ここから（ほんとは） 頼っていいよ　俺には（瀬戸際） 余裕綽々な表情（かお）だって今のうち もうバレバレだぜ　君の．．． Prism Galaxy Giraギャラティック・タイトロープ 騙されないぜトラップ 嘘だよ　グッときたよ 夢の彼方 君と俺とまどい 瞳に映らぬトリニティ 星座図のように つながった Giraギャラティック・タイトロープ 危険すぎるステップ 君をまきぞえて 踊りだしたら 朝となく　Ah　夜となく 銀河の果てだって Be with you |-| English= TBA Audio Trivia * This is the first male unit song. * The CGI version came out in episode 172. Gallery See Gira Galactic・Tightrope - Photo Gallery and Gira Galactic・Tightrope - Video Gallery Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Category:Unit Song Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Songs sung by WITH Category:Songs sung by Shougo Category:Songs sung by Asahi Category:Songs sung by Koyoi Category:Shougo Performance Category:Asahi Performance Category:Season 4 Category:Anime Category:Music Category:In-Show Category:Songs sung by MY☆DREAM Category:Songs sung by Yui Category:Songs sung by Nino Category:Songs sung by Michiru